The Were Affair: Full Moon
by TheJewellersHand
Summary: Tommy and Dolly experience a full moon. Tommy/OC.


Dolly couldn't stop running. She had thought about waiting for Tommy but her favorite part of the woods was ahead of her. No one lived in that area because it easily flooded during moderate rainstorms. It was perfect for shifting creatures to roam without the fear of being accidentally shot by a redneck with an antsy trigger finger. She weaved through the trees, an obstacle that left her deliciously breathless. The moon was full, the earth was cool, the insects pulsed a certain rhythm in the air.

She stopped at a break in the trees and a wet field lay before her. The familiar twitch began her shift back into her body, something she couldn't always control during a full moon. She stood naked, her hands and feet dirty, her skin slick and cool. It irritated her as she had so much more to see and smell. She pursed her lips and listened for Tommy who shouldn't have been too far behind her. Though her body ran hot she felt a chill coming on and decided to walk back.

She found their clothes lying on the ground. She picked up her cotton sundress, shaking dried leaves from it, and put it on. The fabric felt strange and constrictive from being naked for so long. She brushed her hair back with her fingers and looked around. Surely he would have sniffed her out by now. But he, most likely, went off on his own. Tommy was like that.

She bent over to grab her panties and screamed when a strong pair of hands seized her hips, pulling her into itself. He was chuckling when she turned and slapped him repeatedly on his arms and chest.

'Jerk.'

He laughed.

'How did you that?'

He shrugged. 'Flew in. That's what you get for running off on me like that.'

'Couldn't resist.'

He let go of her. 'Why are you wearing this?' His fingers brushed her thighs and bottom to pull the garment off. Dolly ran her hands up his scarred chest feelings the flesh under his skin twitching under her fingertips and grinned.

He nuzzled her cheek, breathing in the woodsy scent, before licking her jaw and ear. She shivered and he kissed her mouth, using his thumb to nudge her lips open and plunge his tongue inside. She whimpered and found herself trying to keep up with him. He held her head in place so she couldn't move.

Without warning removed his lips from her and pushed her to the ground, startling but not scaring her. And with much enthusiasm he lay on top of her. His mouth again at her own, his hands above her head gripping the grass until it eventually pulled out of the soil with its roots in large clumps.

His head jerked back, his lips wet and swollen from hers. She breathed heavily and kept her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to steady him. He was all over the place with his eyes and his movements.

'I've never fucked anyone on a full moon.'

'Me neither.'

'How come I'm a total mess?'

'It's natural.'

'_You're_ fine.'

'I'm holding it in _very_ well.'

'How? I might explode if I try.'

She was becoming anxious with him hot against her.

'Don't.'

He grasped the ground again and was _in_, letting his breath seethed through his clenched teeth as Dolly's warm body enveloped him. She yelped in shock and pushed against his chest. He felt different tonight and it hurt when his body forced it way into hers. Her head arched back into the loose ground and she closed her eyes in pain, her chest moving wildly as she desperately tried to calm down. Without opening his eyes, he moved a hand down to her leg to hitch it around his waist, smearing dirt wherever he touched.

She had figured with his newfound eagerness that he would have hurried through the whole thing. But he went slow. So slow. So incredibly slow. It was hurting Dolly, at least in the beginning. She watched as his brow creased as if _he_ were in pain. His eyes were squeezed shut, his lips parted. She reached up and touched his lashes before cupping his cheek. His eyelids trembled, then opened and he stared at her while they moved under the moonlight. He kissed her mouth, wet and urgent before moving down to nuzzle her breasts, unconsciously rubbing his scent all over her.

'Tommy,' she breathed.

His head snapped back and his body sped up from the sound of his name on her lips. His fingers dug into her leg and she clutched at his shoulder and arm. He pushed into her relentlessly, her eyes quivered shut and then back open. In a sudden rush he quickened his pace.

'Oh, god.'

'Fuck.'

'Harder.'

'Oh, yes, _fuck_!'

* * *

><p>She walked barefoot from the edge of the pond. Her hands and feet now washed clean from a quick swim to wash away the sweat and grim from her body. Her dress stuck to her torso and breasts, but fluttered around her legs as it began to dry. Her fingers grazed along the textured bark of the trees she passed. She felt refreshed and tired and severely hungry. She also felt a strange peacefulness within her. Whether it was the effects of the moon, the dip in the pond, the vigorous sex, or the combination of everything she wasn't sure. But she felt as light as a feather and contemplated twirling around in the forest, but resisted the silliness of the idea. Maybe they'd go out and get a huge breakfast together, full of pancakes floating in syrup, spicy sausage, fluffy eggs, go back to her place and make out on the couch for the rest of the day. She found herself smiling at the idea.<p>

When she got to the small patch of soft grass where she and Tommy had spent the entire night she stopped.

Tommy and his clothes were gone.


End file.
